Runaway Train
by Aya Yuugi
Summary: Gabriella Driver gets on a train to get away from her problems. When the train crashes, and she ends up in Silent Hill, she starts seeing a deeper meaning to everything.
1. One

Disclaimer: I do not... although I wish I did so I could send this idea to Konami... But anyways, I don't own Silent Hill. All characters in this story are mine however.

---

**Runaway Train**

**Chapter One**

Gabriella Driver sometimes wish that everything would disappear. Only sometimes. So it would be just her and no one else. But isolation also scared her. In any case. Her she was, setting off on a train to she didn't know where. She was pretty independant for being twenty.

She brushed her auburne bangs out of her face and her green eyes pensively, _Where does the train stop again...? _she thought tiredly. Suddenly a shadow loomed over her and she jumped.

There before her stood a boy. He had smooth, slightly long black hair and the kindest brown eyes she'd ever locked with. He was wearing a brown jacket over a loose black t-shirt and blue jeans.

He gave her a goofy sort of grin, "Uh, think I could have a seat here? All the seats are taken."

She nodded and moved her bag, "Sure thing." she smiled and then turned her attention back out the window as the train started up.

"So... where are you headed?"

She turned back to the boy on the train, "I don't really know."

"You don't know?" he laughed at her.

"That's right." she laughed nervously, "I'm just taking off. I don't know where I'm going. What about you?"

"I'm heading home. I live about five hours from here by train. What's your name?"

"Gabby-Er-Gabriella... Driver." she said cautiously.

"I'm Alex Shepard." he smiled. He skimmed her up and down, just to take a good look at who he'd just become aquainted with. She was dressed in a small but comfortable looking hooded sweatshirt, black capris and tennis shoes.

They'd been on the train a few hours, talking idly and getting to know each other little by little.

"Games? That's rare. But horror movies I understand. You love to be scared, right?" Alex asked.

"That's the fun in it... Until I start hallucinating..." she smiled strangely.

"What do you mean?"

"Uhm..."

Suddenly the conductor hollered at the top of his lungs, "Everyone brace for impact! The track is gone!"

Before she could react Gabriella she was violently thrust forward and thrown into the seat in front of her and knocked unconscious.

A very unkind throbbing pain woke her up. _W-What happened? The track just ran out? How is that... How is it possible?_

She stood up, plucking her bag out from where it got stuck in the seat. She then realized that... that boy, Alex, was missing. _Where did he go though?_ _He must have just left... just left me here. _She stood up to see if anyone else was up and about just as she was. Only... there _was_ no one on the train... _Surely if there was a relief team... they would have taken me too, wouldn't they? But everyone's belongings... they're still here. So, what? Everyone just disappeared?_

She had trouble standing seeing as how the train was on a tilt, but she pulled herself out of the seat, starting down the aisle. She glanced in the seat to the left of her and there was a handgun and a holster that had a strap that went around the chest. She also found some bullets stuffed in the bag under the seat. Her eerie feeling about this place wouldn't let up, so she took them all. She stepped off the train and saw below her, a town looking a bit empty. She needed to find some help. More than that, she wanted to know where everyone had run off to.

There were lots of thick bushes, but for the most part she made it down allright. When she glanced about she decided that the town was indeed empty. There were abandoned cars in the middle of the road, a bicycle lay in the middle of the sidewalk, doors opened here and there. She looked up at the building she stood in front of, _Heaven's Night, hmm? Looks like a bar..._ she said walking to the doors and slipping inside.

And indeed it was. A strip club too. But there were drinks scattered about, broken glasses everywhere. She sighed and called out, "Is anyone even here? Hello?" she heard nothing. She shrugged and decided this place was way too creepy for her.

She wondered around a bit before seeing a building that said "Texxon Gas", maybe someone could tell her exactly where she was. She slid in the doors to see no one at the desk, where were they? She glanced over to a shelf and grabbed a map, flipping it opened to a blue point that said "YOU ARE HERE". _I am where? In some weird town where no one's here to work but leaves the doors unlocked? Silent Hill...? Resort Town? _she read.She tapped the bell at the information desk a few times, "Hello? I need some help..." she said as she slid the map into her pocket.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from the room in the back behind the desk. She shrugged and went back to open the door, "I'm sorry, but I'm sort of-" her mouth stopped moving the instant she opened the door.

On the other side of the room, there was a strange... creature. It seemed far too real to be fake. It's mouth opened vertically where two large incisors could be seen and it hissed at her. She pulle dup her handgun and took the safety off, "If that's a costume, I'm not joking, don't bullshit me right now." But the thing continued towards her, "I said back off!" she yelled, but to no avail. She hestantly pulled the trigger twice and the thing fell to the floor.

She walked up to it slowly and kicked it a couple times, it was dead, "But what... is it? Is it... a monster? It's not human... It's..." she fell back against the door. _No more horror movies or creepy video games for me. Is this a dream? Did I die on that train and this... Is this hell? Would I still have this pounding headache? _She shook her head and balanced herself, leaving the room. There was something really wrong in this town. She wanted out. But she didn't remember how to get back to the train, or even where it was. She was stuck. Three hours in driving distance, God only knew what it was walking. She peered out the window and felt her stomach growl. She needed to eat something. She opened the map again, "Happy Burger... If I get on Nathan Avenue and two streets down... Good." she said slipping the map back into her pocket and opening the door.

She'd been walking a good twenty minutes before turning onto Neely Street. She could see Happy Burger from where she was right then so she quickened in pace. She was starving. She felt like the doors were in her way as she grabbed and pulled hard on them.

Only to have them stuck tight.

She couldn't get in. Now what? She shook her head and pulled out the map once again. She looked across the street to the market and then trained her eyes up the street farther to the Lucky Jade Restaurant. There was no way she was walking all over Silent Hill. She whined mentally, _Silent Hell's more like it..._

She sighed and dragged her feet along to the market's door, "Yeah... watch my luck..." she said and grabbed the door handle and pulled. To her surprise, it opened with ease, "Ah, food..." she said reaching in her pocket for some bills, "Can someone help me please? My train wrecked and I found my way down here... Hello?" she yelled again. No one answered. She sighed and walked around, checking the aisles and then finally checking the rooms in the back. _No one here. May as well help myself..._ she shrugged and reached into the cooler doors and grabbing a wrapped sandwich and a drink. Ripping it opened, she ate hungrily and took a drink. She still wanted to see another face. Maybe this was her destiny. To stay alone in the deserted resort town of Silent Hill. It sure as hell was silent. There was a sudden loud thud from a set of double gray doors all they way down the aisle, a stockroom. Milk and blood seeped out from under the doors and she decided she'd better leave. "Why me..." she said as she trotted lightly, but quickly out of the market, "All I need is... oh hell." she breathed as two more abominations stood before her, growling like dogs, but not looking like such.

They stood about two and a half feet high, their skin a wrinkly texture and bald all over. They perched like kangaroos, had large back feet and strange long, but small front legs. The strange shape of their head reminded her of a blowdryer or something of the sort, a strange cylinder. They had no tails but seemed to slowly advance on her. The one on the right quickly jumped on top of her and the other stood aside, barking. She struggled with the beast as best she could and ended up shooting the bystander down. She finally kicked it off and rolled up, shooting until it seemed it had no more life.

"Oh geez... what next?" she breathed. Too bad she asked. Just as she turned around two creatures were battling it out. She skimmed the area quick and slid inside Neely's Bar, from behind the blinds she could see them both clearly.

One of the creatures was large in size. It had large baloon like arms, two sets of back legs and it's head oddly enough looked like a tree trunk with teeth. The second was one of the things she ran into at the Texxon. The large creature tossed it around a bit before violently pulling it's head off, it began to lower it's so called mouth down but Gabriella ducked out of sight. She'd have no more of the disgusting display. Unfortunately the rather loud sound of footsteps made it's way to the window of the bar. When Gabriella looked up, the creature seemed to looks straight back at her. It had found her hiding spot.

---

AN: Thank you... Please read next chapter when I post it.


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I love James Sunderland.

---

**Runaway Train**

**Chapter Two**

She didn't really know what else to do. The thing swung at her so fast it was hard for her to duck to the side. It missed her by mere centimeters. She stood herself up but just as she had, the thing belted her across the face, knocking her to the ground. She spun off her back and scrambled to her feet. She pulled out the handgun she had and started to shoot only... nothing came out. In her panicked state she ran as far away as she could and ducked behind a set of barrels, it pursued her slowly due to it's size. She had just enough time to load another clip, just as she did she twisted quickly around and shot until the clip was empty.

She feared again this monster would get her and started to load another, but it collapsed right at her feet. She fell backwards onto the ground and took a few deep breaths, "I shouldn't hang around..." she murmured.

"Might be a good idea to evacuate."

She shot her head up from where she was slumped and pointed her gun, "Who the hell are you?!"

Leaning on the building beside her was a young man. He had hair a little past his ears and glasses, he was clothed in a long brown trench coat, a black button up shirt and black slacks, "My name's Tobias. What are you doing in Silent Hill?"

"Trying to leave! Why are you here? You're not even armed! There are... _things_ all over the place! Monsters!" she pulled herself off the ground.

"So? I just run." he shrugged, "But... don't you just feel like you belong here...?"

"No! How can you be so calm? These things are hostile!" she hollered, flailing her arms.

"I'm not scared." he said, pushing off the wall and walking past her a bit, "I live here."

"This is normal for you?" she yelled.

He just shrugged, "Why not? Well, Gabriella, you'd better keep an eye out. There are worse then those monsters."

"Look, you're freaking me the _fuck_ out. I'm going to find a way out." she turned and started walking away.

"You can't. The paths are all blocked, the roads just stop..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they stop existing," he laughed sarcastically, "it happens every once in a while."

"Every... once in a while?! What the hell is wrong with you?! None of this is normal! This _town_ isn't normal."

"Then you're a sinner."

She stopped dead, "W-What did you say?"

"Either you're a sinner or... you're here on accident. That's just how this town works."

"Just stop! I'll find a way out! I won't stay in this town any longer." she snarled and stomped away.

"Suit yourself." he shrugged and turned on heel, disappearing into the fog.

How, how had he been able to peer into her soul like that? Who was he and what did he want was a bigger question. She didn't know, nor did she want to find out. She sighed and checked out her map again, "What in the hell? Someone... but this wasn't there before! Where did this circle come from? Jacks Inn... Room 106?" she mumbled to no one but herself, "What's in Room 106?" she sighed feeling a nagging feeling pull at her heart. She sighed and decided to go, wondering the whole time, if it could get worse.

She got to Jacks Inn looking around until she spotted the door labeled 106. She slowly advanced on it and cracked open the door, sneaking a peek inside. It was clear. She sighed walking in, shutting the door tightly and locking it. She looked around inside to make sure there was no sign of anyone or anything. She found the room key, but who would have left it here with the door unlocked? Suddenly a book fell off the shelf by her feet.

"A diary...?" she pulled it opened and began reading.

_She left the key to room 103 in the Ridgeview Medical Clinic. We have to get it back before someone finds out what we have in there. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'll kill to get that key. I have to pick it up tomorrow in x-ray room six. I'm afraid. All the x-ray rooms are in the basement._

"That's it? What's in room 103...? I guess I better go check it out. Not that I'm exactly dieing to know. Cause I'm really not... but... maybe they found a way out and maybe I can too." she stuffed the key in her pocket and left the hotel room. She made sure to lock it before she trotted over to 103. She pulled on the door to have yet another peek but the door wouldn't budge, _This isn't like the other doors either... it must be locked... Then that means he never went to pick it up at the clinic?! So now I have to..._ she sighed again and looked out towards the exit of Jack's Inn. One way or another she wanted to get out of Silent Hill. Whether it meant risking her life, which she seemed to be doing anyways, she wanted out of Silent Hill. So, she took the first step towards the nagging feeling in her stomach and she was on Munson St. heading north.

---

Author's Notes: Next chapter should be good. Keep reading because I'ma keep writing.


	3. Three

Disclaimer: Another chapter up.

---

**Runaway Train**

**Three**

She slowly stepped up to the door and read the sign. Although the nagging feeling in her stomach didn't cease. She felt there was something in here that she just had to find out, so she urged herself into the building. It looked fairly normal, like she'd expect a medial clinic to; a reception area, wheelchairs pushed again the left wall, a rolling table with needles and such things laying on it.

Suddenly, a dizzy spell seemed to sweep over her and she couldn't hold her balance. She collapsed against the door as the room she stood in flashed several times from being completely empty to full of people until it finally stopped. Her eyes widened at the sight before her and she gripped her chest tightly, sliding down the wall.

A receptionist now sat behind the desk, and people filled the lobby. As people passed her she'd call out until she finally realized, not one of them could see her. From one examining room, two doctors exited restraining a young child with the darkest ebony hair. One of the doctors reached for the table to grab a syringe, but instead, he knocked something off of it onto the floor. She screamed and a woman who seemed to be her mother sobbed, telling the girl to go with the doctors so they could help her. Then, the strangest thing happened; the girl seemed to stop struggling and stare straight into Gabriella's eyes. Gabriella froze and then swallowed hard, "You're not... l-looking at me... you can't... be...."

The girl seemed to only lip the words, but Gabriella heard them in her head, "What you see... I see. What you see... I see..." then she began screaming it so that the words were coming out of her mouth, "What you see, I see! What you see, I see!" and she struggled more against the doctors until she broke loose and tripped, grabbing hold of Gabriella's foot, screaming even louder.

"Stop! Stop! Let go! Let go of me!" she sobbed and held her gun to the girl, "Let go!!"

"What's she screaming at?!" one nurse yelled.

"I don't know, restrain her!" the doctor said as he ran to her side and clamped both arms around the girl and pulled her up off the floor. Another doctor came in as the girl began kicking and flailing her arms around, still ranting the words.

Gabriella curled into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut tight, "Please... just... s-stop..." she halted for a minute as the yelling and noise abruptly stopped. She opened her damp eyes and looked around at an empty room, "What?! But there... that's just not possible!" she screamed, "Where is everyone?" she breathed and leaned against the wall. She decided she'd wait a few hours to move. She needed time to recompose herself.

She pulled herself off the ground and shakily stood. The hall was dark and she couldn't see much except something that seemed to glare off the light from outside. She slumped towards the shiny object sitting between the wheelchairs and the tables. It was a key. She arched an eyebrow, "But to what?" she sighed and observed a large 6 on the handle. She turned her attention to the tables and saw a flashlight sitting on the second shelf, "Oh thank God." she breathed and picked it up.

She flipped the switch and began walking down the hall, shining her light directly ahead. There was a wheelchair sitting there facing the wall, however, something seemed to be sitting in it, "H-Hello? Who... Who's there?" she asked. The wheelchair turned itself around to face her. There in the seat, was the girl from before. She looked wet and her lip was swollen. Her eyes then rolled back into her head and she began rolling towards Gabriella. She screamed and began running back to the beginning of the hall tugging on door handle, after door handle until one finally opened for her. She tightly shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed she had escaped the girl and found herself in an office. She searched the room and strangely enough found handgun bullets on the desk and some papers sitting under the study lamp, which strangely enough was on. She flipped her flashlight off and looked over the notes. They seemed to be doctor's notes.

_I don't know what to do with her. She's here once a week and when she is she screams, fusses and starts ranting strange things. She needs to go to Brookhaven, but her parents won't have it. I'm pretty sure they're involved in that cult crap they learned at that orphanage they grew up in. I wish the girl's real parents were alive. She had an older sister too, but she... well, that's the end of my notes. I have a visitor._

Dr. James Weaver

That was the end of the notes. Gabriella looked perplexed, what could have happened to that little girl and her sister? What would have possessed that girl to go so frantic and crazy? She closed the folder and saw a memo on the wall.

_Please clean out Dr. Weaver's office. Put his personal belongings in one box and his doctors notes in the other. The girl has been sent to Brookhaven and we will be updated on how long she will be kept there._

"So what? Did he die... or quit? Or what? Oh... there's another memo."

_P.S. YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS STAY OUT OF X-RAY ROOM 6. I KNOW HOW CURIOUS YOU CAN GET AND IT IS STILL UNDER INVESTIGATION BY THE POLICE._

"X-ray room...6?" she pulled the key from her pocket and looked around on it, "So this must be..." she growled yet again and decided to peek out the door. No sign of her new best friend. She reached in her pocket for the flashlight, when her hand met another hand. She gasped and turned around slowly. There she was in all her glory.

"What you see..."

Gabriella screamed and ran out the door, the girl seemed to be pursuing her because directly after she heard a wheelchair again. She skidded to a stop at the end of the hall and turned to see the girl rolling towards her. It took all of her courage but just as the girl seemed to reach her, she ran the opposite direction. She ran hard and in doing so caught herself on one of the tray tables. She frantically yelped and pulled herself loose, running down the hallway. As she reached the lobby she noticed an elevator and hit the button several times before the doors opened and she threw herself in. She looked at the buttons and hit the one marked 'B'. The elevator shifted and she felt like she could breathe again. Suddenly, the light in the elevator turned red and a recording came on.

"Warning. Restricted level. Please insert your ID card."

"Oh no... I'm going to die here in this elevator. In this place, right here!" she sobbed and hit the elevator wall. She then heard a sound clap on the floor beside her and she looked down, it was an ID card. It must have gotten caught on her when she bumped into the tray table. She wasn't ready to enter the basement just yet. Once again, she curled herself up in the corner of the elevator and cried.  
---

Author's Notes: What did you think? Scary? I have more coming.


End file.
